Karl Branting/Quotes
Dialogue for the Prefect Karl Branting. Talking to self / conversing with Jimmy * I'm clearly going places. * This school needs more discipline. * I'm going to find some troublemakers today! * I will not tolerate any discipline. * Troublemakers will be found and punished! * I don't want to see any trouble. Greeted / Camera Pointed At * You're the most useless piece of filth I ever saw. * You never amount to anything. * Your parents must regret ever having you! * You make me want to vomit * you are an imbecile * You foul little piece of crap Taunting / Apologized To * You're a complete waste of space! * You're beneath my contempt. * I suggest you grow up! * Do you know how useless you are? * You never amount to anything! * That's just beneath me. Reacting to Weapon Fired * Put That weapon on the floor This Minute! * You Better Drop That Weapon Now! * I Do Believe you're holding an illegal Weapon Drop it! * Holding On to that weapon will be extremely advisable! * You Better drop that Weapon Before I finish this sentence or you'll wish you never born! * Put That Out this instant! * Nobody likes Those in Bullworth while i'm on duty! Reacting to Vandalism * NOO! YOU BETTER STOP THAT THIS MINUTE! Dress Code * Does your mother still choose your clothes? * Hopkins, you've surpassed yourself. That's the worst shirt I ever saw. Tripped / Ran Into * That was inadvisable. * Perhaps you're not aware of my position in this school! * That was one of the most foolish things you could've done. * That was not a smart move. * Right, you little worm. * I can make your life a misery at this school. * I don't believe walking into me is your best interest! Hit in Groin * Augh! That was below the belt! *groaning* Authority Alert / Report * Hmm...interesting. * I shall deal with this, personally. Chase: Generic * That little jerk's mine! * Stay calm, everyone. I'll catch him. * I'll get that rascal if it's the last thing I do! * No troublemakers are going to run right at Bullworth! Chase: Attacked * The beating I'm about to administer will give you no pleasure, I assure you. * I am going to have to show you the force of my will! * This is going to hurt you more than it hurts me. Chase: Impudence * Prepare to get beaten! * Now you're getting yourself into something you won't be able to walk away from! Chase: Truancy / class starting / student outside of class * What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be in class! * Classes, please, folks! * Hey, you're supposed to be in class by now! * Oh, I see. You're too smart for classes now, are you? * Okay, people. Class is about to start! Chase: Tagging * Hopkins, I swear, I'm going to beat you black and blue if you don't During Chase / Low Trouble * The more you make me run, the harder I'm going to beat you when I catch you! (chase only) * You can run, but you cannot hide! (chase only) * Now I'm going to have to punish you! * You're going to wish I hadn't seen you doing that! * You just made a serious mistake! * Oh, now you're in real trouble. Trespassing / Violating Curfew * I SWEAR TO GOD HOPKINS IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW There'll be hell to pay! * Hopkins Get Back here NOW! * I advise you to stop running from me boy! Out of Breath * I'll let you off...this time... Jimmy Hiding From * Hopkins, get back here this minute! * Hopkins, you may not, I repeat, may not, go there! After Trespassing / After Violating Curfew * Where did he go Hopkins show Yourself! * Hmm i'm sure you down here wait a little turd oh I gotta find it! * Hopkins I Can See You You're not getting away from me There's No Escape! Seeing Jimmy in Trespassing / Violating Curfew * Hopkins Get Out Here From and Center Right Now! * Hopkins I can See you Very clearly! * I See you Sneaking about back there Hopkins Get the hell out of there! * Hey you're Not Supposed to be there! * You're bounds What's the meaning of this! * You know Not Allowed to be there Here what do you're Think Doing! * What Are doing Over there get over here at once! * Hell i'm Gonna have to beat you hard if you don't get over here right now! Confused * I'm rather confused by the situation. Patrolling: Suspicious * Hang on, is there something moving back there? * I think I just saw something over there! * What's that I saw moving about over there? After have heard * I'm Sure I Saw Sowething! * Hey, what was that must have been a rat or sowething! * did I imagine it! * My mind's playing tricks I Need to go and Beat a younger! Busting Student * Your butt is mine! * I told you I'll bring you down! * (Jimmy) Let's discuss your punishment, Hopkins. Category:Character Quotes